


The dog bites

by thedoctorsunderwear



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: KyouHaba - Freeform, M/M, haikyuu!! - Freeform, hq!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-09 14:32:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17408702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedoctorsunderwear/pseuds/thedoctorsunderwear
Summary: yet another kyouhaba with a weak plot and only those two casue im too lazy to write other characters (i honestly dont know how i feel about this but anyway)





	The dog bites

As someone would expect Kyoutani's place was a mess. Living alone gave him the freedom to spread his chaos all over the house. Yahaba thought that after four years of dating he would have gotten used to it but apparently not. Usually his visits to his boyfriend's house was split into three parts. The first was Yahaba furiously trying to make the place look decent while mumbling curses like a single mom of two. This part was often interupted by Kyoutani attacking his ass. This was part two. Since Yahaba could, in no way, escape Kyoutani's sexual needs this part usually lasted the longest. Which leads us to the final step and that is Yahaba laying on bed exhausted.

"Why do I always fall for this." He was laying on bed looking like a total wreck. "Because you're weak." Kyoutani had already recovered from their intense make out session. "Do you want food?" he asked. "Yes please, and make it spicy." Kyoutani calling him weak pissed him off but he knew it was true. Even though he was taller than him (just a tiny bit) Kyoutani had more muscle. Kyoutani could probably carry him around with no trouble at all.

 

"When do your exams end?"

"Next week, Wednesday." They were walking together.It was past ten and their time together was over. Since Yahaba got into university they have been seeing each other less. He had to take the train to see Kyoutani but he didn't mind. Kyoutani decided not to enter university and he could do nothing about it. Living in seperate towns was better for his studies too. Having his boyfriend all day near him would be too distracting and he was sure his ass would not handle it.

"You're awfully quiet today."He glanced at the boy walking besides him. 

"I'm just tired." Kyoutani rubbed the back of his head.

"Uh-huh." 

"What?" Kyoutani turned to look at him.He was really bad at reading people. Even more when it came to his boyfriend. He really had no idea what he had in his mind and that was frustrating. He stopped walking and with one hand he grabbed Yahaba's shoulder making him stop and look at him. He placed his hand on the boy's cheek and kissed him. Yahaba tried to push him away but Kyoutani let out a soft moan making his heart melt. He had told him a million times that any short of affection in pubic was prohibited but he was too weak against Kyoutani's ways. It was cold and dark and as they stood there, both out of breath, it felt like they were the only ones existing in the world. 

"I meant I'm tired because of work, so don't get any stupid ideas." There were times when Kyoutani acted in a certain way that took Yahaba by surprise.The only things that Kyoutani was passionate about was volleyball and Yahaba.When it came to those two things Kyoutani could act like a totally different person.The train arrived soon after that and the two seperated for the day. 

The days passed and Yahaba's exams were finally over. Him and Kyoutani have only talked through the phone so he was more than eager to meet him again. It was a busy day and his head was killing him. The weather had been very bad these past few days and he thought that once the weather got warmer he would take his boyfriend and go see the sea. The thought of just the two spending time together in a quiet place where people didn't know them brought a smile on his face. The faint humming of the moving train made him sleepy. He brought his hand on his forehead; he had a fever. He made a mental note to go to the drug store before meeting with Kyoutani. 

 

When Kyoutani opened the door what he saw was Yahaba in a total mess. His cheeks were red and his coat was hanging off his shoulder. For some reason this image reminded him of their high school days. He remembered Yahaba's passionate eyes during matches and his bright red face after practice. Before he managed to say anything Yahaba took a step forward and fell on his arms. He put his hands around him in a tight hug. Kyoutani could feel the boy's forehead on his neck; he was burning. 

"I missed you." Yahaba's voice came out muffled. "Do you have a fever?" Kyoutani put his hands around his boyfrined and gently rubbed his back. "You need to lay down."

"Yeah, yeah"

"Seriously."

"I want your dick."

"No."

"Destroy my as-"

"No..."

 

Yahaba fell asleep the moment he laid down and didn't wake up until five hours larer. It was now 5:45 in the evening and the sun was already down. "How are you feeling?" Kyoutani's voice was soft and full of affection. The other boy groaned. "I'm good,"he rubbed his face with his hands in a try to wake himself up for good. Kyoutani sat beside him on the bed and with his hand he brushed Yahaba's hair away from his forehead to check his fever. His hand was cool and felt good. " Listen, I have to go to work. Stay in bed and I'll try to come home earlier." 

"Right, I forgot you have work."

"You'll be okay?"

"Yes, don't worry." Kyoutani opened the door and the cold entered the room. He stood there looking at the boy. "Stay in bed," he pointed at Yahaba as to make his point clear that if he dared to move he would kill him, and then left. Yahaba fell asleep again and when he woke up it was past seven. His head was throbbing but at least the fever seemed to have gone dorwn. He got up and took a shower to wash away the numbness of the sleep. The place was messy as usual, but today all these forgotten magazines pilling up and the scattered clothes felt like home to him. He was missing Kyoutani more than usual and all he wanted was to be with him and nothing else.

 

His shift ended at midnight and he immediately rushed at home. He found Yahaba sleeping and thought that he must have been exhausted to sleep that much.That idiot must have worked himself to death during the exam period. He smelled like his sampoo and his hair looked messy. Yahaba always made sure to look good no matter what and he thought he was lucky to be able to see this "unattractive" side of him. The room was dark with the ony light source being the TV screen. He grabbed a beer and took off his clothes. "Hey," Yahaba's voice was heavy with sleep.

"Hey, are you doing better?" 

"Yes, my head feels heavy though," Kyoutani sat beside him and ran his hand through his boyfriend's hair. "How was work?" the hand on his hair felt nice and made his heavy head feel better. "It was okay." Yahaba put his arms around Kyoutani and hugged him. He wanted to tell him that he missed him but he decided not to."Can you fuck my ass now?" His partner let out a small chuckle. This eagerness of his was an unusual thing but he loved it. He kissed Yahaba's neck and he felt him shiver. He gave the neck another kiss and another.He started sucking and bitting and licking like a dog. The pale skin under his lips was burning. Yahaba's hands moved to his chest and then slowly down to Kyoutani's underwear. "Not yet," Kyoutani grabbed his hand and pushed him down to the bed. Pinning both of his hands down he kissed his lips softly and then with a quick move took of the boy's shirt. His skin looked smooth and tasty. "Hey go easy on me, okay?" his dimly lit face was red. "Too late, didn't you beg me to fuck your ass?" Kyoutani's eyes were shinning and the grin on his face looked almost intimidating. He softly kissed Yahaba's lips and then continued on his neck and chest. He could feel his heart beating fast. Despite having done this a million times, he seemed rather sensitive today. "Did you miss me that much?". "Shut up", the blond boy was not planning on continuing with the soft kisses. He wanted to leave his mark on every inch of this body. He wanted to let everyone know that this man was his. He bit down on Yahaba's nipple making him moan but he wasn't satisfied yet. Apparently Yahaba wasn't the only one who missed this.Kyoutani was burning too. He wanted him so badly it was almost painful. They kept on going and the night felt endless. 

Rain was still falling in the morning. Yahaba's body was sore and he was happy. Then he saw himself in the mirror. His whole body was covered in bites and hickies. His neck, his chest, thighs, even his goddamn back. He traced the red marks with his fingers. He thought it would be troublesome to hide them but the smile on his face wouldn't go away. 

 

"Are you sure this looks good?"

"Yes, totally." Yahaba was really not sure about his boyfriend's sense of fashion but he wore the shirt anyway. "I mean, the combination of orange and purple is... kinda interesting", Kyoutani was starring at him with his deadpan face, "but, what's with this design? It is a dog? I can't even tell." 

"It's a dog-dragon hybrid," he answered as if dog-dragons were the most natural thing. "How come _you_ never wear the things I get you?", Yahaba was trying to get used to the ridicilous colours of the shirt but it was just hopeless." There is not way I'm going to wear that old-man scarf you gave me," he glanced at the boy's neck, "You could use it though. To cover these." Yahaba clicked his tongue."Fuck where do you have it," Kyoutani laughed victoriously, " The bottom drawer." 

**Author's Note:**

> yet another kyouhaba with a weak plot and only those two casue im too lazy to write other characters (i honestly dont know how i feel about this but anyway)


End file.
